


So, how do I feel about my ears?

by shocked_into_shame



Category: The Smiths
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, andy wants to kiss his stupid face, mike is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike thinks no one likes him. Andy has to set the record straight.<br/>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, how do I feel about my ears?

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy as fuck

 Andy walked into the greenroom, a sly smile plastered on his face as he thought of an incredibly funny (and kind of dirty) joke. He thought, maybe, he'd tell it to Mike. He could get Mike to give him that big, toothy grin that he reserved only for those times that things were really, truly funny. But what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Mike was sitting on the couch, tensed up. He was smoking a cigarette, but not in the languid, relaxed way he usually did; rather, he was taking puffs of it stiffly, angrily. A slight frown was etched on his face.

“Hey, Mikey... What's wrong?” Andy asked, sitting down next to his friend on the couch. He and Mike went through a lot together. They weren't the most well-liked or well-known members of the band, but what they did was important, and they did it _together_. Andy felt like Mike had quickly become his best friend, so seeing him upset like this alarmed the blonde-haired bass player.

“It's nothing, mate. Just...” Mike trailed off, taking another aggravated puff of his cigarette. “Nevermind. It's nothing.”

Andy let out a sigh and leaned forward, grabbing his own cig and lighting it up. “It's definitely not nothing,” he muttered as he took a puff of smoke. He coaxed, “Cmon, just tell me what it is. I don't like seeing you upset.”

The drummer let out a sigh before forcefully putting out his cigarette in the dirty ashtray that sat on the coffee table. He leaned back on the couch, clearly considering whether or not to come out and say what was on his mind. “Nobody fucking likes me,” he barked, the words coming out quickly.

Andy sat forward suddenly, putting out his cigarette despite just having lit it. He turned to face Mike, looking him in the eyes. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Mike's angry tension faded quickly, replaced by sadness and resignation. He slouched his shoulders a little bit, almost as though he didn't have the energy to be mad anymore. “Don't act so shocked. It's true... The fans don't like me. They don't pay any attention to me. All they care about is Morrissey and Johnny. And they like you, because you have good looks on your side. No one thinks I'm good looking.”

Green eyes widened with confusion and shock. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“No, no I'm not kidding you,” Mike sighed. “I've got weird ears and a stupid smile and I'm awkward in photographs and _nobody likes me_.”

Andy shook his head. He knew that Mike felt a bit sad about the attention given to Morrissey and Johnny. But he had thought that Mike knew that Andy was with him, was ready to handle being in the background _with him_. It was obvious to Andy now that Mike didn't care if Andy was there, too; he felt insecure and unloved regardless.

“Mike... I like you. Johnny likes you. Mozza...” Andy trailed off, before breaking out in a sly grin. “Well, Moz is Moz, but he likes you in his own way.”

“Okay, yeah, maybe, but you guys just like me because you are my friends. It doesn't matter if you like me, because that doesn't change the fact that I'm ugly and no one is attracted to me and-”

Andy surged forward, somewhat roughly pressing his lips onto the drummer's mouth to just shut him up already. Perhaps the blonde bassist had been harboring feelings for the other half of the rhythm section for some time. Mike wasn't ugly, not at all; he was cute and funny, and incredibly gentle in the way he handled himself in public. Andy's only option was to kiss him, of course, to let him know that he was wrong in every way possible.

Except, Mike was tensing up and pulling away, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. He looked down at his lap, absentmindedly tapping a beat on his knee with a pinky finger.

“I'm sorry Mikey, I shouldn't have done that,” Andy sighed, burying his face in his hands. “I was just.. You were being so negative about yourself and I...”

“You kissed me,” Mike interjected, in slight awe.

“Yeah, but that's just because you said no one could find you attractive but obviously _I_ find you attractive,” Andy babbled. “Shit, I fucked up, huh? I mean, if I wanted you to know about how I feel I shouldn't have just kissed you like that because who said you even _wanted_ to kiss a guy and uh-”

This time, Mike cut Andy off, by laying a sweet, gentle kiss on Andy's lips. Andy let out a surprised whimper and instantly moved to get closer, wrapping his arms around Mike's waist and kissing back, shyly, almost as though he were embarrassed. Mike pulled away, resting his head on Andy's and smiling slightly, eyes still closed. He whispered, as though talking too loud would ruin the moment, “Thanks.”


End file.
